


Go Big or Go Home

by RavenTao



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Boy Drama strikes again, Circus - Britney Spears, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Gen, He's just showin' Roy and Wally a little love ya' know, I can't not write Richard his ginger harrem, It was just supposed to be a stupid dare, M/M, Megan can't even look at Robin anymore, Poor Supey, Robin always did have a flair for the dramatic, Robin is a tease, Song Lyrics, Songfic, arty, he gets picked on a lot, only an acrobat could work it like that, so does Kaldur, stop breathing so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team decides to play a little game of Truth or Dare, they get a little more than then bargained for when our resident drama queen, the Boy Wonder, gets dared to do a song and dance. Of course he can't just do the easy thing, where's the fun in that after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Big or Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun crack that I've had in my head for a really long time now. I really needed to get this on paper or else I was gonna go crazy. Every time I hear this song all I can think of is Robin dancing to it!
> 
> The song; Circus by Britney Spears
> 
> Hope you like it, I did my best ... I don't know if I like it or not, tell me what you think.  
> ~ Raven

    If asked the answer would probably be Artemis. She’d had it in for him the whole game. He could see it in her eyes. But then, the dare wasn’t too bad honestly.

    “Do a little song and dance for the group.”

    Simple enough really. And he got to pick the song. But he was a show pony by nature, and especially so when he wanted to be, so of course he had to make it a big thing. He had just grinned and gone running off to his room. That had been twenty minutes ago.

    “Do you think he’s coming back at all tonight?” Artemis asked Wally, bored that they couldn’t continue the game without the boy wonder.

    “Of course. Rob would never back down from a dare.” he answered as he texted on his phone.

    “Who are you texting at this hour of the night?” the blond asked with mild interest.

    “Red Arrow. He’s gonna wanna watch this one.”

    “What song do you think he’s going to sing for us?” Megan asked cheerfully.

    “Probably something stupid like Beautiful Soul or something like that.” Artemis scoffed.

    Wally only laughed. “Yeah right. He’s been gone twenty minutes, you think he’s gonna half ass it with a song like that?”

    “Then what do you believe he has planned?” Kaldur spoke up finally since his last turn in the second round.

    “Hell if I know, but it’s gonna be good when he gets around to getting back out here.”

_Recognized: Red Arrow; B06._

    “Look who made it.”

    “You said he was dancing.”

    “Want in on the pool?” Wally grins over to Roy as the other ginger haired boy pulls up a seat next to him.

    “Artemis thinks he’s gonna come out and sing Jesse McCartney.”

    “Our Robin? No way. Not if it was a dare and his choice.”

    All of a sudden it was dark. There were sounds of machines moving around and Robin’s signature laughter.

    “Ready for this you guys~?” One could hear the grin in the young acrobat’s voice.

    “Quit being a drama queen and get on with it already.” Artemis rolled her eyes.

    “Don’t be impatient Arty.” came Robin’s sing song voice as he finished making preparations. The cave was pitch black and dead silent as everyone waited for Robin to begin. Wally and Roy leaning back in their seats expectantly.

    “Impatient was ten minutes ago, I was beginning to think you’d chickened out.”

  
    “What~? Me~? Batman’s apprentice back down from a challenge? You’re so silly Artemis.” Suddenly Robin’s wrist band was in Wally’s lap. “Mind doing the lights for me Walls? I’ve got it all synced up, but I can’t press play, the computer doesn’t go with the outfit.” Again Robin’s laugh was heard and the others became increasingly curious.

    “You’re letting your artistic side flare up I see.” Wally grinned as he pressed a few buttons. “Ready then Rob?”

    “Honey, I was born ready.” And with that, Wally pressed the “Play” button and the music began to sound. The bass resounding from the speakers throughout the room.

 

_“There's only two types of people in the world”_

The lights were indeed synched to the song, as the beat started a spotlight came up on Robin. It followed his movements as he began to sing. He wore a nice trilby hat, what looked to be red leather gloves, a pair of tight black leather pants with an equally tight black shirt. To say that it was form fitting was an understatement. Wally just grinned as he watched his best friend round his chair;

_“The ones that entertain,”_ then lean off of it to the left and stroke a finger under Artemis’ chin as he sang the rest of the line; _“and the ones that observe”_ He did a twirl followed by a backflip, no one quite sure how, and began to sing again.

_“Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl”_ He rounded the group again, hips swaying to the music and sat down on Conner’s lap continuing the first verse. Oh yeah, Artemis was gonna regret giving him a choice.

_“Don't like the backseat, gotta be first”_ mouthing the echo; (oh, oh) At the “oh” he stroked Supey’s cheek and smiled, pecking him quickly on the same cheek before getting up quickly and returning to center stage.

_“I'm like the ringleader”_ He pulled out a cane from who knew where and began to gyrate his hips to the beat. The spotlight never losing him in the room.

_“I call the shots”_ He ran his fingers across the rim of his hat as he sang, the echo sounding after. (call the shots)

_“I'm like a firecracker”_ He twirled his cane as he strutted around the room. God how had any of them not noticed he was still wearing his damn combat boots with his outfit of pure sex and want?

_“I make it hot”_ He leaned down quickly, in between Roy and Wally from behind as he sang the echo making it that much hotter as he wound his arms around their necks, first singing into Wally’s ear. (make it hot)

_“When I put on a show”_ And then into Roy’s.

_“I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins”_ slowly he moved his hands down their faces to their chests. (hah, hah, hah) Suddenly he pushed off of both of them and spun around to tease the rest of the team. He danced his way over to Megan’s chair and leaned in close, almost too close as she blushed green. _“Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break”_ (hah, hah, hah) again he moved teammates, Kaldur this time;

_“I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage”_ He pulled Kaldur out of his seat, spun him and then cartwheeled back to the middle of the room after playfully shoving their team leader back into his chair. (hah, hah, hah)

_“Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same”_ He held his hat, pulling it down tight on his head and leveled a hot look on Artemis. Eyes smoldering and chest heaving, his lips pulled back in the biggest grin any of them, minus Wally and Roy, had ever seen.  (hah, hah, hah)

_“All the eyes on me in the center of the ring”_ His hand flew up into the air as he sang loudly

“ _Just like a circus”_ his cane rose up as he sang along, (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

_“When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus”_ and then came crashing back down making a loud cracking sound on the stone floor. (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

_“Don't stand there watching me,”_ He grinned, _“follow me”_ Sauntering up to Artemis he straddled her legs and leaned in close, his arms wrapping around her neck as he leaned in passed her ear and sang.

_“Show me what you can do”_ he leaned back in her lap and sang on as he walked back to the center of the room.

_“Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus”_ (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) at the break he pulled his gloves on tighter and looked between Supes and Kaldur then Wally and Roy. He smirked.

_“There's only two types of guys out there,”_ He made his way back over to Roy and sat sideways on his crossed legs, crossing his own.

_“Ones that can hang with me,”_ He pointed the end of his cane over towards Kaldur and Conner and pretended to pout; _“and ones that are scared”_ but then turned his attention back onto Roy.

_“So baby I hope that you came prepared I run a tight ship,”_ He took off his hat and swapped it for Roy’s quickly _“so beware”_ He smirked.

_“I'm like a ring leader,”_ He got up and put Roy’s hat onto Wally’s head as he passed him. _“I call the shots.”_

_“I'm like a firecracker,”_ He locked his leg as he jutted out his hip, the cane out in front of him for dramatic flair.

_“I make it hot when I put on a show.”_ his chin tilted towards the ceiling as he sang his heart out, smirking at the blush dusting Artemis’ face. Superboy and Kaldur were close to the same boat. Both fidgeting slightly as they tried to get comfortable with their personal space boundaries being pushed again and again. Megan was watching intently but when he looked her way, she couldn’t for the life of her make eye contact.

_“I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins”_ He took his free hand and ran it sensually up his outstretched arm. (hah, hah, hah)

_“Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break”_ As his hand got closer to his body he started to run his down his sides as well, he locked eyes with Artemis.  (hah, hah, hah)

_“I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage”_ (hah, hah, hah)

_“Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same”_ He smirked as the chorus came back on. (hah, hah, hah)

_“All the eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus”_ He sauntered slowly up to Artemis, (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

_“When I crack that whip,”_ and cracked his cane against her chair as he sang.

_“everybody gonna trip just like a circus”_ He turned to Artemis’ left to Megan. (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

_“Don't stand there watching me, follow me show me what you can do”_ He gestured at her to get up but smiled as she shook her head. He shrugged and moved on.

_“Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus”_ at this point he had dropped his cane and began to run his hands through his hair (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

_“Let's go..”_ He walked over to behind Kaldur’s chair and whispered in his ear. (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

_“Let me see what you can do..”_ He reached down and pulled Kaldur’s arms up to his head and bent them back around his neck so he could lean down over the other boy and give him a quick kiss on the lips. (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

_“I'm running this.”_ He whispered against Kaldur’s lips and let go before he could be pushed away by the now very embarrassed Atlantean.

_“Yeah, like what..?”_ He cupped his hand to his ear and he leaned to Kaldur’s right, towards Superboy.

_“I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins”_ He walked behind everyone, dragging his hand along the backs of their wooden chairs. (hah, hah, hah)

_“Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break”_ He twirled a bit of Megan’s hair between his fingers as he passed her. (hah, hah, hah)

_“I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage”_ (hah, hah, hah)

_“Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same”_ as if with the music he twirled himself, the force of flinging himself off of Artemis’ chair sending her lurching forward slightly and him laying back across Wally’s lap. (hah, hah, hah)

_“All the eyes on me”_ he pointed to himself and grinned up at his best friend. _“in the center of the ring just like a circus”_ he brought his leg up into the air and snapped it straight as he sang his next line (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

_“When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus”_ He swept his leg back and somersaulted backwards off of Wally’s lap and into Roy’s, his legs still in Wally’s lap. He reached up to brush the hair out of Roy‘s face and smirked. He could feel both of them heating up. (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

_“Don't stand there watching me, follow me”_

_“Show me what you can do”_ It was unexpected but not unpleasant when Roy took the invitation and swooped in for a kiss of his own.

“Kaldur and Supey can’t have all the fun” He whispered against Robin’s lips. Robin smirked and got up again.

_“Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus”_ He turned around and began to move his hips slowly, his hands finding their way into his hair once again. (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

_“All the eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus”_ he reached his arms up and dragged one down the other, plopping down into Artemis’ lap once more, his back to her chest. (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

_“When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus”_ He performed perfectly, lifting himself off of Artemis he turned around and stood in front of her haughty.  (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

_“Don't stand there watching me,”_ He reached down and grabbed into Artemis’ hair, pulling her by her head up to him, chest to chest. _“follow me”_ he kept them like that for all of those two words and then threw her back into her chair;

_“Show me what you can do”_ Strutting back over to the center of the room he sang the last part with a grin.

_“Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus”_ (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) And then the room went black as the song ended. Robin’s laughter being heard once again as the last of the music faded away and the lights rose up again, Robin nowhere to be seen. Everyone was silent aside from Artemis’ heavy breathing. Roy and Wally smirked to themselves. Oh yeah. They needed to play Truth or Dare with Robin way more often.

“Still think he was half assing it Arty~?” Wally laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 12/7/17
> 
> Good Lord, how the fuck did I miss all these errors when I posted???? And why didn't anyone tell me??? XP


End file.
